


upcoming works, and a question.

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Insurgent - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, upcoming, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick update on the progress of my writings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upcoming works, and a question.

UPCOMING; 

6th August – _Chapter 30 of The Choices We Make_

8th August – _Part two of Of Defibrillators and Dates_

9th August – _Chapter 31 of The Choices We Make_

11th August – _Chapter 32 of The Choices We Make_

& _Jurassic World One-Shot_

13th August – _Chapter 33 of The Choices We Make_

14th August – _Pietro one shot & Epilogue of TCWM_

15th August – _Pietro one shot #2_

16th August – _Pietro one shot #3 & #4_

A short list of some fics coming up over the next week or so. There's no fic listed for the 12th, as I get my exam results that day (actually dreading it) but, no matter how hungover I may be, I will post the epilogue of TCWM, and I'm finally getting round to old requests that were never filled. 

Ah god! Real life is getting in the way of my postings; sorry! Will try and catch up asap- also, I keep getting new ideas for fics and I'm swamped in my own mind! Haha :') hope you enjoy what's coming next though!

Now! I have a quick question for you- The Choices We Make is coming to a close. I know how I'm ending, and I've been plotting a sequel too. If I were to start a sequel would anyone be interested in continuing reading the story of Eric and Alex? Please let me know, either below in the comments, or else hit up my inbox on my tumblr - heroessneverdie. 

*Edited JW one shot pushed from 10th to 11th.

Hope you're all looking forward to the new pieces, and thanks for all the comments/feedback I've gotten so far - and the kudos!


End file.
